


I'll Be Home, When We're Together

by elsastarlight



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa's Birthday (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsastarlight/pseuds/elsastarlight
Summary: Elsa comes home to Arendelle to celebrate her birthdayWinner of the Winter Solstice/Elsa's Birthday writing contest
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Home, When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story written for The Winter Solstice/Elsa's Birthday writing contest  
> I can't believe I won!  
> This is my first fanfiction I have posted  
> Story has not been beta-read  
> All mistakes and typos are my own

**I'll Be Home, When We're Together**

It was a cold day in December as snow covered the ground of the Enchanted Forest. The Nokk, the water spirit galloped across the fjord. Today marks the Winter solstice. Which also happens to be Elsa’s birthday. Her hand outstretched as she felt the cold wind breezed between her fingers. Elsa awoke to Gale, the wind spirit, delivering a letter from her sister, Anna.

Happy Birthday Elsa!

There will be plenty of chocolate waiting for you

See you soon Love, Anna

Elsa made a promise to Anna that she would return home to Arendelle to celebrate her birthday. She reached the shore of the other side of the fjord. She dismounted the Nokk, she gently petted the horse's muzzle. Elsa heard the water spirit retreat back into the water as she turned and headed towards the castle Once Elsa reached the courtyard, she paused a moment and with a simple wave of her hand her white flowy dress transformed into one of velvet. Snowflakes adorned the hem of her dress. She decided to keep her hair down but added jewel-like snowflake embellishments throughout it.

She reached the large wooden doors and gave them a knock. A moment later the door opened and there stood Anna. Her red hair was in the same intricate hairstyle Elsa and their mother had also worn, her crown resting neatly on her head. Freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose. She wore a long sleeved, forest green dress, decorated with gold designs. “Elsa!” Anna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tight hug without a second thought. “Happy birthday!” “Thank you” Elsa gave a slight nod. Anna pulled Elsa inside. It smelled wonderful.

The grand halls smelled of cinnamon, gingerbread and… chocolate! “It smells amazing!” Elsa breathed in happily as she glanced around. The walls were decorated with wreaths and stockings. “Happy birthday Elsa” Kristoff said as he entered the room, carrying gifts. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood in the center, a crystal chandelier hanging above. “Happy birthday, Elsa!” Olaf nearly shouted as he approached the sisters. Holding a small blue box with a silver bow. “Hello Olaf, for me? Thank you. You shouldn’t have” Elsa bent down and grabbed the box. “Open it!” Olaf said cheerfully. Elsa tore the wrapping and opened the box. There in the box was a single sock. “A sock” Elsa said confused. “You really shouldn’t have” Anna joked under her breath. The sisters burst into laughter. Anna looked at Elsa with a smile on her face “What is it?” Elsa asked curiously. “I have something to tell you” “Okay” Without a word, Anna delicately grabbed Elsa's hand and placed it atop her middle. Elsa was confused as she felt the warmth under her palm and then… Elsa felt a tiny kick

“You’re…” Elsa nearly gasped. Anna only answered with a simple “yes” tears filling her eyes.

Elsa smiled and she knelt toward Anna’s stomach. “Hello little one. I’m your aunt, Elsa”

The End


End file.
